Tanzō
Tanzō (鍛造, Tanzō) was a blacksmith originally in service to Amegakure, but during the Second Shinobi World War he abandoned the village and later made his way to Kirigakure during the Third Shinobi World War. He was created by Sir Aether. Background Tanzō lived with his parents inside Amegakure until the age of 7 when they died. He was later found wondering alone on the streets by the 9 year old Hensō and Mizo, who would take him back to their home and help raise him. Later at the age of 12, he began to learn blacksmithing which he mastered by the time he was 15. Sometime during the Second Shinobi World War he created Hensō's Kusarigama and Mizo's Dokuga sword. He eventually abandoned Amegakure after the deaths of his adopted brothers by Konoha shinobi. Sometime later during the Third Shinobi World War, wanting revenge against Konoha for killing his brothers, he attempted to poison a large group of their shinobi only to be caught before he even started. While being taken to Konohagakure as a prisoner, his escort was killed by a small group of Kiri shinobi. After talking with Midori, the leader of the group, Tanzō was offered a place in Kirigakure as an asset. He agreed and was escorted back to Kirigakure by the Kekkei Genkai Squad. Personality WIP Appearance Tanzō was a muscular man of above average height, with neck-length green hair and brown eyes. His arms and face possess numerous scars as a result from forging mishaps. His typical shinobi attire consisted of the standard Ame flak jacket similar to Hanzō's, a black forehead protector on his head and bandages wrapped around his arms and hands. Later when he defected to Kirigakure, his shinobi attire changed to match the standard Kiri attire. His blacksmithing attire in both Amegakure and Kirigakure included a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a thick brown leather apron, and black goggles to protect his eyes. Abilities Physical Prowess Being a skilled blacksmith, Tanzō is physically fit; however his physical strength is far beyond the average shinobi. Some of his feats of strength include crushing rock with his bare hands, destroying a wall with a single punch, and snapping a metal pole in half. Overall his physical strength has been compared to Tsunade's (minus the enhanced strength). Blacksmithing Tanzō has been skilled a blacksmith even when he was young. By the time he was 23, he was Amegakure's most skilled weapons creator and considered a highly valued asset to the village. With his skills he could create unique ninja tools that baffle the weapons development division of Amegakure. Among his creations include, Hensō's Kusarigama, Dokuga, the Freezing Tag and Sazanami. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Despite spending most of his time as a blacksmith, Tanzō is highly capable in the fire, water and earth nature transformations. His skills range from being able to create earthen walls, torrents of water, or breaths of fire. Third Shinobi World War Trivia * According to the databook(s): **Tanzō's hobbies is experimenting in weapons creation. **Tanzō doesn't wish to fight anybody in particular **Tanzō's favorite foods is fresh crabs, while he his least favorite food was noodles. **Tanzō's favorite phrase is "Strike while the iron is hot" (善は急げ, Zenhaisoge). Category:DRAFT